Downfall
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La vie nous réserve parfois des surprises. Certains disent qu'il faut savoir faire une place à l'inconnu lorsqu'il se présente. Certains vont affronter une dure journée, et parfois tomber de haut. De si haut qu'ils voudront dire à l'inconnu : "Tu m'..." — RECUEIL CLOS
1. Une science des notes ministérielles

**Chapitre 1 : Une science des notes ministérielles**

Ron s'inquiétait. Vingt heures six. Hermione n'était jamais en retard. Elle pouvait inexplicablement se matérialiser à vos côtés, mais elle n'était jamais en retard. Il vida son verre, et essaya de penser à autre chose. Penser au petit bout de saucisse qui restait seul dans son bol semblait opportun.

.oOo.

Hermione s'était réveillée bien avant Ron, comme n'importe quel matin. Lorsqu'elle revint de sa douche, il dormait encore. Elle l'embrassa distraitement sur le front. Elle aimait bien le regarder dormir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, c'est-à-dire chargé.

Hermione partit immédiatement au Ministère, où un certain nombre de comptes-rendus l'attendaient. Son secrétaire, Draco Malfoy, était déjà là. Si la situation avait pu paraître étrange dans un premier temps, il avait pris maintenant un certain nombre d'habitudes bienveillantes.

.oOo.

Ron venait de terminer tout son travail pour la journée, et il était à peine quinze heures. Il étira ses épaules douloureuses, et enchanta quelques notes avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

.oOo.

Hermione était prise par sa journée, tout s'enchaînait à toute vitesse et le temps lui manquait toujours. Elle assura à l'ambassadeur des elfes de maison que les salaires votés dans la prochaine réforme ne seraient pas trop élevés, et s'autorisa une pause pendant que Draco s'occupait du reste. Elle appréciait cela aussi.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione fêtait son anniversaire. Elle n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance, mais presque personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque, tout de même. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco lui apporta une tasse de thé, avec une petite boîte emballée.

« Je connais ton goût pour la discrétion, mais… Joyeux anniversaire. »

Elle déballa le cadeau, le remercia chaleureusement. Draco avait beaucoup revu ses préjugés depuis la fin de la guerre, et il savait se rendre utile depuis. La porte se referma au bout d'un moment derrière lui, et Hermione lut une petite note qui s'était posée sur son bureau : _« Je vais voir le match de ce soir avec Bailey, ne m'attends pas. Ron. »_

.oOo.

Ron avait quitté le bureau des Aurors en avance. Il fallait qu'il prépare l'appartement, qu'il fasse du ménage et qu'il redécore le tout, avant de passer en cuisine. Son après-midi s'annonçait chargé.

.oOo.

Il était bien plus de vingt heures trente maintenant, elle aurait dû être là. Ron n'arrivait pas à rester calme, et il lui semblait que les amies de sa copine le remarquaient. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce maudit secrétaire, pensa-t-il, Hermione ferait mieux de ne pas perdre son temps avec lui…

Un sort les avertit soudainement d'une présence, les lumières s'éteignirent. Le silence fut rompu par les bruits de pas dans l'allée, qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« J'ai trop envie de toi ! fit une voix d'homme que Ron détestait.

\- On va fêter ça tous les deux, répondit Hermione, ce connard a oublié mon anniversaire et est parti à un match de Quidditch avec ses potes ! »

* * *

Nombre de mots : 499

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Les VDM versions... (fandom) : [5] Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniv' de ma copine. J'ai invité ses amis chez elle pour lui faire la surprise. Vers 20 h, la porte s'ouvre et on entend une voix de mec : "J'ai trop envie de toi !" Ma copine lui répond : "On va fêter ça tous les deux, ce connard a oublié mon anniversaire et est parti voir le foot avec ses potes !"...

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [C08] (Relation) Ecrire sur une anniversaire (min. 300 mots)

\- Les 50 drabbles : Draco M. / Hermione G. / Ron W. (max. 500 mots)


	2. Mr Weasley et la Technologie

**Chapitre 2 : Mr Weasley et la Technologie**

 _18 Octobre 2018_

« Papa, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda George.

\- Mais oui, tu sais, c'est très logique ces nouvelles machines moldues, répondit Arthur Weasley. »

Au bout de la table, Molly et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel. La première était exaspérée par les frasques technologiques de son mari, la seconde était fascinée par sa capacité à ne pas la comprendre. Elle sortit discrètement son portable de sa poche, elle n'avait pas de réseau évidemment. La magie et les systèmes moldus ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

L'ordinateur se tenait au bout de la pièce, juché sur un bureau habituellement envahi de paperasses. Un certain nombre de câbles traversaient le salon, scotchés au sol, et sortaient par une des fenêtres, pour rejoindre le boîtier Internet très loin des interférences magiques du Terrier.

« C'est bon ! s'exclama Arthur. » C'était la troisième annonce similaire de la soirée, et aucun sorcier n'était plus impressionné, tout juste ennuyé. Il alluma l'ordinateur à la tour et... Rien ne se passa.

« Vous avez pensé à brancher l'écran ? murmura Hermione. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils et passa sous le bureau. Tadaaa ! La lumière fut, l'écran s'alluma ! Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt animé, comme c'était la coutume au Terrier.

.oOo.

Molly s'ennuyait un peu, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant l'arrivée de cette chose monstrueuse dans son salon. Ses enfants avaient depuis longtemps quitté la maison, et ses nombreux petits-enfants allaient à Poudlard maintenant. Elle était seule.

Arthur avait toujours su la soutenir, parfois à renfort d'extravagances, mais depuis quelques mois, elle se sentait vraiment délaissée. Pour ce maudit or-di-na-teur. Et puis, un après-midi, Kingsley lui avait rendu visite. Elle l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, et avait préparé du thé. Elle passait de bons moments en compagnie de l'homme, qui était revenu à plusieurs occasions, et de plus en plus souvent.

.oOo.

 _Deux mois plus tard._

Arthur Weasley faisait une pause avec ses collègues du Ministère. Il restait assez rare qu'un sorcier s'intéresse à ces objets moldus étranges que sont les ordinateurs, aussi aimait-il faire la démonstration de ses talents particuliers. Il avait dernièrement découvert une nouvelle fonctionnalité de son ordinateur et s'apprêtait à la présenter de manière grandiose, sur la nouvelle acquisition informatique du service.

Il avait capturé l'attention de son public, et lançait le sous-programme. Il y eut un moment d'attente, puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran terne. Il montrait son salon, et la grande horloge qui comptait le temps. Personne n'était impressionné, jusqu'à ce que Molly passe devant eux.

.oOo.

Au même instant, Molly attendait Kingsley. Elle ne remarqua pas la petite lumière verte au sommet de la webcam et vaqua à ses occupations habituelles.

.oOo.

Arthur, dix minutes plus tard, était toujours occupé à crâner devant ses collègues... Jusqu'à ce que sa femme repasse sur l'écran, et qu'il en reste muet de stupeur. Elle était dans les bras d'un autre homme, de l'ancien ministre de la magie, rien que ça.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 499

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Les VDM versions... (fandom) : [17] Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu faire le malin et montrer à mes collègues comment je pouvais allumer à distance la webcam qui est chez moi. Ainsi, nous avons appris tous ensemble que je suis cocu. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais divorcer, mais c'est sûr que je vais arrêter la bidouille informatique.

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [B24] (Relation) Molly Weasley / Arthur Weasley (min. 300 mots)

\- Les 50 drabbles : Arthur W. / Molly W. (max. 500 mots)


	3. Fidelitas

**Chapitre 3 : Fidelitas**

Seamus avait passé une sale journée. Il travaillait pour une agence de livraison de produits à domicile sur le chemin de traverse. Son patron l'avait harcelé pour un horrible problème de stock. Une histoire de logique et de mathématiques dont la conclusion inévitable avait été un mal de crâne.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre une pause-déjeuner pour aller manger avec Ron comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il était las, mais heureux de rentrer chez lui. Enfin, chez sa copine plutôt.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! Je suis rentré ! annonça-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Il posa son sac, et retira ses chaussures, avant d'aller se chercher un verre de lait dans la cuisine. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'entrée était un peu plus encombrée que d'habitude. Il avait besoin de faire une bonne pause. Il s'arrêta pour lire la Gazette qui était posée sur le comptoir, et regarda rapidement les gros titres. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant mis à part les résultats sportifs, quelques nouvelles du monde moldus qui semblaient inquiétantes, ou pour certains des journalistes de la Gazette. Tout le monde savait que le journal avait des idées bien arrêtées sur les moldus. Il sourit devant une petite annonce que sa bien-aimée Lavande avait entourée : « Est-ce qu'il vous aime ? Est-ce qu'il vous trompe ? Est-ce qu'il vous a trompé avec cette vielle amie ? Sa secrétaire ? La voisine ? Dites « Fidèle » par cheminette au 201201*. » Bien évidemment, il y avait une petite note tout en bas de l'annonce « *Prix magiquement contractuel de 27 noises par minute. » Elle ne changera jamais, pensa Seamus.

« Lavande ? Tu es là ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, or il se souvenait que la porte était déjà ouverte quand il était arrivé. Elle devait être là. Il chercha dans l'appartement et finit par la trouver dans la chambre, assise sur le lit et en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lavande ? » Il s'assit à côté d'elle et voulut la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais elle le repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais mardi dernier ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. »

Il grimaça, il n'aurait pas dû : elle le remarqua.

« Dis-moi ! cria-t-elle. Je sais que tu me trompes ! J'ai appelé une cheminée de divination ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais mardi dernier ! J'ai demandé à Dean, tu n'étais pas chez lui comme tu as dit ! Tu m'as menti ! Je pars chez ma mère pour le week-end, vire tes affaires de mon appartement ! »

Et sur ce, elle lui assena une gifle monumentale, et partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il resta là, abasourdi par la vitesse des événements. Non, il n'était pas chez Dean. Il avait menti… Et il avait tout ruiné. Mais Lavande refusait toujours qu'il aille voir les matchs de Quidditch avec Ron… Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un _petit mensonge_.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 500

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Les VDM versions... (fandom) : [13] Aujourd'hui, ma copine m'a largué parce qu'elle a envoyé "fidèle" par SMS à un numéro payant et qu'ils ont répondu "non"…

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [B36] (Relation) Seamus Finnegan / Lavande Brown (min. 300 mots)

\- Les 50 drabbles : Lavande B. / Seamus F. (max. 500 mots)

\- Défi par thème (HP) : [1-4 Mensonge] Ecrire sur un mensonge qui ruine quelque chose (min. 500 mots)


	4. Le jour où Dolorès

_Le jour où Dolorès apprit à se servir d'un nuancier_

* * *

Il ne fallut guère longtemps aux jumeaux Weasley pour se faire gentiment inviter dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage, à l'occasion d'une retenue. Pas farouches, ils montrèrent étonnamment peu de résistance une fois 'pincés' par Rusard, sur un coup de chance. Le concierge y voyait là l'image que sa bonne étoile lui était revenue, son chat pressentait que les emmerdes ne faisaient que commencer.

Toujours était-il que les deux Gryffondor se tenaient dans le bureau du professeur de Défense, armés de patience. La retenue dura une bonne partie de la soirée, après quoi Ombrage se montra satisfaite et les jumeaux purent retourner sans encombre à leur salle commune. Il n'y avait là rien d'extraordinaire.

Les jumeaux se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et tombèrent comme des masses. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ils n'avaient pas besoin de comploter sur le moment. Ils avaient bravement approché l'ennemi au plus près ce soir-là et avaient bien mérité le repos du guerrier. Ils décidèrent d'échelonner les paiements de leur vengeance tout au long de l'année et commencèrent à mettre en place le premier avec la visite à Pré-au-Lard qui avait été organisée ce weekend.

Ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir y aller, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour eux.

.oOo.

Fred attendit que le cours de défense prenne fin et que la classe soit vide. L'échéancier était entamé.

« Professeur Ombrage ? Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous parler un moment ?

— Oui, Monsieur Weasley ?

— Voilà. J'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses, à moi et à mon frère, pour notre comportement. Nous nous rendons bien compte que c'était inadmissible et que nous manquons de respect envers le personnel de l'école. En gage de notre sincérité, je tiens à vous offrir ceci. »

Fred sortit de son sac une petite statuette de chat, amusante, couleur chamallow.

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire...

— Merci, vous pouvez partir. »

La professeure remonta dans son bureau, satisfaite et disposa la statuette selon son bon vouloir. Elle la fixa un moment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fit un pas en arrière et observa sa belle collection de chats et de rose, et ses décorations murales. Au juste… il était beige-orangé ou beige-rosé, ce truc ?

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 375

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 21) "Ça pourrait te plaire."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : A (06) (Mot) murale

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Jouet - Rose

"De toutes les couleurs" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Fred Weasley x Dolores Ombrage (Chamallow)


	5. Le jour où Percy

_Le jour où Percy apprit à suivre le règlement..._

* * *

C'était une histoire de trois fois rien. Percy avait pris l'habitude de gambader dans la campagne entourant le Terrier. Il y avait vers l'ouest un petit bois charmant dans lequel il vivait des aventures passionnantes et construisait des petites cabanes. C'était sa manière d'échapper à ses frères.

Il avait pris le temps dès sa première semaine de cours d'explorer le parc de Poudlard, de la cours du château aux abords du lac, de l'orée de la forêt à la hutte du garde-chasse.

Il se retrouvait donc à présent à s'aventurer dans la forêt. C'était une douce fin d'après-midi, mais on ne voyait guère la lumière du soleil couchant, masquée par la cime des arbres.

L'insouciance ne dura que peu des temps. Il y avait ces branches qui craquaient et ces ombres qui bougeaient. Le soir tombait et les ombres s'étendaient. Percy n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, mais il commençait à rattraper son retard, et à se souvenir que cette forêt était interdire sans doute pour de bonnes raisons. Elle était bien plus grande que le petit bois dans lequel il ne s'était jamais perdu, aussi. Il avait eu trop confiance en lui, et n'avait pas pris assez de précautions : dans cette obscurité, il ne savait plus comment retourner au château.

Il entendit soudain de lourds bruits de pas s'approchant de lui, et l'ombre gigantesque d'un monstre. C'était donc cela le responsable des ombres qui l'entouraient ? L'ombre noire s'approchait de lui et cette vision le paralysa d'horreur.

« Tu es le jeune Percival Weasley, c'est bien ça ? demanda le géant d'une voix bourrue.

— C'est ça. Percy, monsieur. Vous êtes le gardien, c'est bien ça ? »

Le géant hocha la tête, s'ensuivit un silence gêné.

« Il faut que je te ramène à Poudlard, viens avec moi. » Percy obtempéra. « Tu sais que la forêt est interdite ? Pourquoi y es-tu allé ? continua le géant. »

Percy n'osa pas répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre pour tout dire, et il avait certainement trop honte pour l'admettre. La nuit était tombée et il faisait frais en ce mois de septembre, Percy grelotait sous son uniforme.

« Prends ma veste, fit Hagrid. Il fait froid dehors. »

Petit à petit, ils retournèrent jusqu'au par ce l'école puis arrivèrent aux portes du château. Le Professeur McGonagall les y attendait, la mine sévère. Percy se fit vertement remonter les bretelles et Gryffondor descendit loin dans le classement des 4 maisons… Percy jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on le l'y reprendra plus.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 423

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 12) "Prenez ma veste, il fait froid dehors."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : A (18) (Émotion) malaise

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Jouet - Noir

"De toutes les couleurs" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Rubeus Hagrid x Percy Weasley (Noir)

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages mineurs. - obscurité (Rubeus Hagrid)


	6. Sur un pied d'égalité

_Sur un pied d'égalité_

* * *

Severus contemplait avec mépris l'arrivée d'Harry Potter dans le Hall de Poudlard. Des années que cette maudite guerre était finie et que tout le monde lui foutait la paix, et voilà que ce petit morveux n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir se fourrer dans ses pattes, une fois encore.

« Oh, bonsoir Snape, vous voulez bien prévenir Minerva que je suis arrivé ? demanda l'impudent sur le seuil.

—C'est _Professeur_ Snape, Potter. Je retire–

—Non, non, l'interrompit l'impudent. Professeur Potter, et pas de points en moins. Nous sommes à égalité maintenant, Professeur Snape. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, respirez profondément. Ne soyez pas aussi grincheux, c'est mauvais pour la santé, vous savez ? »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 125

"Défis anniversaires" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Harry Potter, le 31 Juillet.

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 098) "Respirez profondément."

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages préférés : Harry Potter - grincheux


	7. Songeur singé

_Songeur singé_

* * *

Le Professeur Potter enseignait depuis peu la métamorphose à Poudlard. Il avait dû bien faire des progrès depuis Poudlard, pensait le Sous-Directeur Snape, pour que McGonagall l'accepte comme successeur.

Il avait aussi fait des efforts vestimentaires, c'était indéniable. Il avait abandonné ses vêtements moldus trop grand et délavés, et avait opté pour des pantalons et des chemises bien coupés, sous une robe et une cape de bonne qualité, et le tout d'un noir intense. Severus avait approuvé avant même de vraiment penser à la chose…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce nouveau professeur le singeait, lui ! Non seulement cela, mais en plus, la rumeur courait parmi les élèves qu'il était très sévère, et impartial.

Il avait suffi d'un match de Quidditch pour que le Directeur de la maison Serpentard se rende compte que son homologue Gryffondorien possédait le même patriotisme fervent que la Directrice.

Malheur !

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 147

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages préférés : Harry Potter - délavé

"Défis anniversaires" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Harry Potter, le 31 Juillet.


	8. Merlin

_Merlin_

* * *

Le soleil tapait sur la colline avec plus d'obstination qu'un forgeron sur une enclume. Merlin observait avec lassitude le long ballet des ouvriers traînant les pierres le long de l'allée, ceux qui les taillaient avec le _tap tap tap_ régulier du burin et ceux qui montaient péniblement les murs.

Son esprit ne se sentait guère stimulé en écoutant les longues élucubrations des jeunes gens qui s'étaient réunis autour de lui, et qui piaillaient leurs idées géniales pour que cette merveilleuse école pour jeunes sorciers voit le jour. Godric ne parlait que d'enseigner le courage à des cœurs valeureux, Helga de chouchouter des bouts d'amours, et Rowena d'enseigner mille et une matière toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Il ne manquait que Salazar, qui s'était assis sous un arbre à l'ombre, à une trentaine de pas d'eux, et qui observait le paysage tout en jouant avec un de ses animaux rampant. Merlin pouvait déjà sentir les ennuis poindre le bout de leur nez, ces quatre jeunes sorciers étaient prometteurs, c'est certain, il avait été ravi de leur enseigner une partie de son savoir sur la magie, mais ils étaient également une sacrée source d'imbroglio.

Merlin trouva donc moyen de s'excuser auprès d'eux et partit en direction de la forêt. L'ombre et la fraîcheur lui firent du bien, peu importait la saison, il semblait que jamais rien ne pouvait venir troubler ces bois. Il continua à marcher pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un coin calme avec une souche bien propre.

Il avait besoin d'aide, il n'avait plus le choix. Et il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de fort. Il sortit quelques parchemins de ses poches, de l'encre et une plume, ainsi que quelques fioles aux couleurs vives. Il allait devoir faire une invocation, un allié ne serait pas de trop pour tout remettre en ordre. Merlin réfléchit quelques instants… Il aurait sans doute besoin d'un démon, d'une véritable terreur capable de semer le chaos partout elle passerait. Il ne lui faudrait pas moins que le pire esprit farceur du monde sorcier, le pire semeur de zizanie de tous les temps… Un truc capable de terminer la prochaine croisade en 3 mois, prise de Jérusalem incluse.

Merlin hocha la tête d'un air grave et commença à s'affairer autour de son rituel. Il griffonna quelques runes sur ses parchemins, murmura quelques incantations et déversa le contenu des fioles sur la souche. Une fois le rituel accompli, il fit quelques pas en arrière et alla se cacher derrière le tronc d'un gros chêne, pour plus de sécurité.

Il y eut une explosion et un nuage de fumée s'éleva devant lui, s'étendant entre les arbres et obstruant sa vision. Merlin attendit qu'il se dissipe, une ombre apparaissait devant lui.

Un grand gars roux affublé d'un accoutrement ridicule se tenait devant lui, son visage avait une expression joviale qui le rendais niais.

« Bonjour, vous êtes… ?

—Merlin.

—Enchanté, Merlin ! Je suis George, George Weasley. »

Le rouquin s'éclaffa d'un rire terrible et l'invocateur le fixa d'un air réprobateur.

« Vous êtes vraiment Merlin ? Le Merlin ?

—Oui.

—Vous savez qu'il y a des lois pour régir les voyages dans le temps ?

—Autre que les lois morales, vous voulez dire ? »

Le rouquin resta pensif pendant quelques instants. « Comment je peux être sûr que vous êtes Merlin ? Où sommes-nous ? »

L'invocateur retint ses pulsions meurtrières. L'invocation n'avait vraiment pas fonctionné comme prévue, mais il refusait d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

« Dans une forêt pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard.

—Est-ce que le château de Poudlard est toujours en construction ? »

Le Mage hocha la tête et accompagna son invoqué jusqu'à la lisière des bois. Georges pouvait reconnaître le paysage qu'il voyait, et pourtant ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vision qu'il connaissait de Poudlard.

« Je vous crois, lâcha-t-il finalement. Alors, vous avez besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

—Oui, quelles sont vos spécialités ?

—Je n'en ai pas vraiment. J'étais en train de travailleur sur une série d'artefact aux pouvoirs psioniques… C'est une commande croisée avec un fabriquant de jouets moldus, ils veulent sortir une série de peluches terribles pour Noël. On est en train de négocier les contrats avec le Ministère, mais ils n'ont pas l'air très chaud pour l'instant. Un lapin rose a transformé l'uniforme d'un des inspecteurs en gorgonzola et je dois dire qu'il l'a plutôt mal pris… On va trouver une solution. Vous aviez besoin de moi pour quoi, au juste ?

—M'aider à rétablir une entente cordiale entre les « 4 fondateurs de l'école Poudlard » puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils veulent se nommer maintenant. Surtout entre Godric et Salazar…

—Ah, désolé mais là, je ne peux rien pour vous. Moins leurs élèves se supportent, plus je fais de bénéfices sur les ventes de farces et attrapes… Bonne journée. »

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion, suivie d'un panache de fumée, et Merlin se retrouva seul. Il se laissa tomber sur la souche avec lassitude : il ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

 **Nombre de mot :** 849

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 036) "On va trouver une solution."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : D (05) Écrire sur le sujet de la création de l'école de Poudlard

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Enclos - Dauphins - Poudlard Terrain/Forêt Interdite

"""Défis version ""tirage au sort"""" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Couple : Merlin / George Weasley , Des pouvoirs : Psionique, Une époque : Les croisades, Un sentiment : Égaré"

"The Choose Your Wand Challenge" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Houx - Écrire à propos d'une baguette / d'un sort qui se retourne contre l'envoyeur.


	9. Occlumancie

_Occlumancie_

* * *

Harry avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans un rêve. Ou du moins, d'être resté prisonnier de ces rêves jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait fallu qu'il sorte de sa bulle, qu'il accepte de se confronter à la réalité des choses et du monde pour découvrir ce qui était vraiment réel. Ce qui existait vraiment dans le monde.

Il avait longtemps rêvé, enfermé dans son placard au 4 Privet Drive. Il lui était arrivé de rêver que les Dursley disparaissaient soudainement de sa vie et que ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Parfois il rêvait que d'autres membres de la famille se souvenaient soudainement de son existence, ils se demandaient ce que le petit Harry Potter pouvait bien devenir et le découvraient dans son placard sous l'escaliers. Ils décidaient de l'emmener chez eux et de s'occuper de lui et les Dursley étaient bien trop contents de se débarrasser du petit gêneur qu'il était devenu. Il rêvait d'une petite chambre agréable, d'un petit jardin et de quelques jouets. Il ne rêvait pas de grand-chose, juste d'une vie un peu meilleure que la sienne.

Il avait rêvé que James et Lily puissent vivre de nouveau, que tout ce que disaient les Dursley étaient des mensonges.

Quand Harry avait découvert le monde sorcier, il avait découvert que les Dursley disaient rarement la vérité, et il avait appris à vivre dans le monde de ses parents. Il s'était senti connecté à eux pour la première fois… Mais il rêvait encore de les revoir. Il rêvait toujours de vivre parmi sa famille, parmi des gens qui l'aimeraient et le comprendraient.

Harry s'était perdu dans ses rêves, égaré dans la contemplation du miroir de Risèd. Les rêves étaient si bon, et il lui semblait qu'un rien séparait le monde réel dont il était prisonnier du monde où ses parents seraient encore en vie.

A Privet Drive, il rêvait qu'il était au moins un garçon comme les autres. A Poudlard il découvrit bien vit qu'il était préférable de n'être qu'un garçon comme les autres. Il ne voulait pas avoir à vivre dans un monde rempli d'horreur. La magie qui lui avait semblé si merveilleuse était soudainement devenue terrible.

Voldemort utilisait ses rêves contre lui, lui faisait miroiter le retour de ses parents alors même qu'il ne voulait que se servir de lui, alors même qu'il était leur assassin. Au final, Voldemort était la seule chose qui le séparait du monde des rêves, sans lui, jamais ses parents n'auraient eu à se sacrifier et jamais Harry n'aurait eu à rêver d'un monde meilleur.

Les Mages noirs étaient apparus dans son monde magique. Ils avaient transformé le merveilleux en ténèbres. Des silhouettes sombres aux capes larges arpentaient les couloirs de l'école et le chassaient dans ses cauchemars. Des baguettes pointaient sa poitrine et des éclairs de lumière transformaient la réalité en torture.

Harry voulait en finir avec les horreurs, avec les cauchemars, avec les combats. Il ne voulait plus jamais perdre qui que ce soit. Il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus terrible que de perdre son père et sa mère sans même les avoir connus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de perdre le dernier être cher qu'il vous reste.

Harry cauchemardait de la mort de Sirius. Il ne restait plus que lui… Et si un jour une silhouette noire transformait son dernier espoir en un nouveau cauchemar… ?

« Alors comme ça, le monde est un rêve, Monsieur Potter ? Vous m'avez l'air bien sentimental ce soir… Mais pas concentré le moins du monde à ce que je vois.

—Je vous en supplie, Snape, arrêtez. Je suis épuisé.

—Apprenez à contrôler votre esprit, par Merlin ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'arrêtera pas parce que vous le lui demandez poliment ! Pas même si vous le suppliez ! _Legilimens_. »

Un éclair vert frappait le torse de Cédric et son corps tombait à ses côtés…

Sirius s'évaporait dans la nuit et il ne le voyait plus jamais…

Ses parents lui souriaient pour la dernière fois, un pâle reflet dans le miroir du Risèd…

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 677

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : D (11) Ecrire sur un rêve étrange

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Animaux - Lions - Petit garçon - Harry Potter

"Défis par thème (HP)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 2-5 Jeux d'esprit : Ecrire sur la torture

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages préférés : Harry Potter - agréable

"The Choose Your Wand Challenge" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Facilité : Occlumancie


	10. L'erreur de fabrication

_L'erreur de fabrication_

* * *

La vie au Terrier n'avait plus rien de drôle. Ginny s'était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait d'un air morne le paysage si familier. Ses petites jambes, qui se balançaient au rythme de son agacement quelques instants auparavant, n'étaient guère plus que frôlées par le vent à présent.

Ron était parti. Il ne restait plus que lui, et il était parti. Elle était seule maintenant.

Ron n'était pas non plus le meilleur compagnon de jeu, mais Ginny l'aimait beaucoup. Elle se sentait triste maintenant… Elle se souvenait des dernières vacances de printemps. Il y avait eu Ron, et Fred, et George, et Percy, et Bill… C'était rare que tout le monde soit réuni comme ça, et sans s'embêter comme ça leur arrivait si souvent.

Ils avaient joué ensemble, ils avaient créé les aventures de Roger le Pirates et son équipage de fiers bras-cassés. Ginny aimait jouer avec ses frères, il n'était pas toujours facile d'être accepté dans les jeux d'une tripotée de garçons quand on était une petite fille, mais elle tenait à se faire sa place.

Problème : une femme à bord, ça porte malheur ! Roger tenait à ce détail très important de l'histoire et n'en démordait pas, il n'avait rien contre sa petite sœur Ginny, mais s'ils voulaient jouer correctement cette aventure de pirate, il fallait être sérieux.

Ginny avait soupiré en entend le discours poussiéreux de Percy. Percy n'était pas joueur et elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Elle ne savait pas de quoi parler avec Percy, même si elle était ravie de faire naviguer son bâtiment !

« Viens ici, avait dit Bill. Laisse-moi arranger ça. »

Il avait métamorphosé un bout de bois en un bout de charbon et s'était abaissé à son niveau. Il avait tiré la langue de concentration, et Ginny avait dû s'empêcher de rigoler. Quelques instants plus tard, elle portait une magnifique moustache et prenait la barre sous les ordres de son capitaine !

« Ginny ? » La voix de Molly raisonna à travers toute la maison, et l'esprit de la jeune fille fut attrapé par cet appel. « Ginny, tu veux bien rentrer faire tes exercices ?

—Oui, maman, répondit Ginny en soupirant. »

L'époque des rires et des jeux était finie…

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny avait trouvé le moyen d'échapper à sa mère. Elle avait gambadé jusqu'à leur tronc d'arbre habituel, et s'était perché dessus.

Les garçons n'étaient pas là ? Eh bien tant pis ! Elle ferait sans eux !

La boue qu'elle s'était mise sur le visage lui faisait une barbe grisonnante, et elle portait fièrement son chapeau de capitaine, tout en fixant l'horizon. Elle faisait trimer ses mousses, monter la grande voile et essayait de rattraper un frêle esquif pour le prendre d'assaut et en détrousser les occupants !

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 470

"Défis anniversaires" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Ginny Weasley

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 004) "Viens ici. Laisse-moi arranger ça."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : C (12) Ecrire sur un pirate

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Enclos - Chimpanzés - Le terrier

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Tu as déjà joué à être un pirate ?


End file.
